


Forbidden Love

by Malecx3



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Week, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecx3/pseuds/Malecx3
Summary: Magnus Bane has had a lot of lovers in his life. And only one is his true love. But it took him over 400 years to find the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But it is going to be a challenge, but he is totally up for the challenge.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Maelc fan fic, but it isn't my first time writing as Magnus Bane, I actually roleplay him. Some of this just comes from my head, but other things come from my writing with my writing partner that roleplays my Alec.

For Magnus love honestly didn't matter to him anymore. There was that one time in Peru that he thought he was in love, but the guy turned out to be an asshole. So from there on out he was going to swear off of love.......or so he thought. He was a downworlder so he didn't make the best choices and didn't care what the consequences were, but that is another story for another time.

His friends Caterina and Ragnor Fell who were also warlocks had made bets to see how long Magnus could last without love. Magnus honestly didn't know why he was friends with them, one of them was a nice shade of Blue and she cared about everyone the other was a nasty man who was green and very prickly but never the less he loved them with all of his heart. Most of the time the prickly one would win because he knew Magnus better than Magnus honestly knew himself. 

Surprisingly it was Caterina that figured out that Magnus had a thing for Camille Belcourt. She earned Magnus that the Vampire was bad news, but Magnus laughed in the face of danger. Even if that danger was one of the oldest and scariest vampire in all of history. But that is what Magnus lived for. 

Truth be told Camille did cause damage to Magna's more then the man in Peru who he didn't remember his name, because he wasn't important, though he did have to admit that he was really pretty to look at. Camille would leave Magnus for almost years at a time and it was like a cloud had formed over him that he didn't want to do much of anything. His friends well two people thought that he was depressed.

"Magnus you need to get out of London. I don't care where you go but this place has too many bad memories, even for you." Looking at Caterina, Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. "But I made a life here, and you of all people know that I don't like change." Raising his brow he smirked. "But I love challenges, and this might be the challenge I never knew that I needed." Looking from Caterina to Ragnor a big smile formed on his face. "I don't know what I would do without you guys." Catarina and Ragnor looked at each other and started laughing. "You would probably be thrown in jail in a foreign country" Raising his brow he shook his head and laughed. "You are probably right I wouldn't last a day without my makeup."

It took him only but 20 minutes to pack up all of his stuff, which honestly he didn't really need to do wherever he was he could just snap his fingers and all of his belongings, no matter where they were they would get to him in a split of an eye. Feeling a tear roll down his cheek he wiped it away, he didn't want anyone on the street to stop him and ask him why he had been crying. That was a big hell no in his book. While he didn't mind sharing things but there were just some things that only he wanted and needed to know about, that way no one could use anything against him.

Magnus didn't know where he was going, or where he wanted to go so he just wandered the streets letting his feet take him places. The first place that his feet led him was to The London Institute of Shadowhunters. "Well my feet have deceived me, why would I come to the Shadowhunters?" The little voice in the back of his head was yelling at him, to talk to the only person who knows the heartbreak that he was going through. Grumbling to himself he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. When a Brunette answered the door a smile formed on his face. "Tessa, just the person I was looking for. I need your help, and advice actually."


End file.
